goldenkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Brightwood: Golden Kingdom Wiki
Please visit the current Brightwood Adventures Wiki This Wiki is going to be used as a "tribute" of sorts to another Wiki. I originally created this Wiki for the Kiwi game "Brightwood: Golden Kingdom", which Kiwi almost immediately cut off access to on their networks. Since the game was no longer playable, I kept this Wiki as practice and experience. Now, one of the Wikis I have become Admin for needs a complete overhaul. In respect to the original Founder and the Admins before me, I don't want to just erase all their work and effort. Therefore, I am "copying" that entire Wiki to this one. I will put a link on the overhauled version to this site in case anyone wants to check it out. I determined this was the easiest way to do this without undermining anyone who came before me. It would be too much trouble to just copy the existing pages to new "archived" pages, within the same Wiki, mainly because of the links. This way, I/we can just copy all the existing pages over and all the links should still work as they will all still be within the same Wiki. If anyone has any issues, or troubles, with what I am doing please contact me here. Note: I did not copy over the Forum Boards. As these are not the result of anyone's "work", they will remain in tact on the original site. We may get rid of messages or threads that have nothing to do with anything BA related. For example, out dated info, we will delete. Some of the links are dead because I did not copy all of the Quest pages. I copied a few just for archiving's sake. Some other dead links are pages that are there, the links just have errors in them. Everything else is completely copied, minus the images. ---- Copied 3/13/2k14 CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 16:28, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ---- ' Welcome to Brightwood Adventures!' Help Wally, Rowan, and the rest of the gang build a bustling Village in the Dark Forest. Brave adventurers have traveled through the Dark Forest to discover the Lost Village of King Lionheart, but they need your help to restore it from a tiny meadow to a thriving community. (Source: Kiwi) Our aim is to provide you, while playing Brightwood Adventures, with all the information you could possibly need regarding game economies, building construction, houses, decor, quests, items, tricks and tips. We hope you'll find this a useful resource, and if you have any additional information, please feel free to add it to our Wiki! __TOC__ News * Check in here to see the latest Sales * The latest Limited Edition (LE) Quest Walkthrough'' - Potion Commotion (3/11/2014)'' ** Expires: Thursday Night, 3/13/2014 Getting Started *Walkthrough *Get Free Axes *How to Find the Quarry *Tips and Tricks *Cheats *Ask Questions and Share Insights on the *The Black Hole of Support Quests *List of Quests *Quest Buildings *Quest Special Items *Limited Edition Quests *Sandy Forest Quests *Spook Row Quests *Snowy Hills Quests Market *Crops *Trees *Buildings **Premium Buildings *Craftworks *Houses **Premium Houses *Decor **Premium Decor *Resources Characters *Helpers *Residents *Neighbors (Community/Social) Game Concepts *Experience Levels *Happiness Levels *Special Items *Inventory *Clutter *Harvesting Strategies Locations *The Dark Forest *Sandy Forest *Snowy Hills *Spook Row *Shipwrecked Island *Westbound Canyon Miscellaneous *Tapjoy *Reference Info *Data Sets Category:Browse